


Enjoying Music

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [4]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bass - Freeform, El Diablo, M/M, Music, Phase 3, Point Nemo, Reminiscing, plastic beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so they spend the day in silence, reminiscing and finding solace in each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funkyhomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyhomo/gifts).



> A request from Funkyhomo. I left out the bit about the magazine and threw in a bass instead... Also I kind of made it a little sad? Sorry if it's not what you wanted ._.

It wasn't often that they were able to open the windows. There was hardly a day like this on Plastic Beach. Point Nemo was cold and damp for most of the year, so weather like this really was a gift.

Murdoc's fingers plucked away idly at the strings of El Diablo. They moved with practiced ease over the metal lines, pulling at the strings in rhythm to no particular song. He just relaxed and allowed for his digits to play whatever chords felt right. There was no rush to create a new song, nor was there the pressure of being hunted down by pirates or "Black Cloud."

Working with synthesizers and sound effects on the Plastic Beach album just wasn't as good as this. He wouldn't admit it, but Murdoc misses being on stage with a bass in his hand. He misses having his band behind him and a roaring crowd of cheering fans in front of him. He misses going on painfully long tours that made him want to give up on Gorillaz and pushing through for the final product. He misses enjoying music.

His fingers still for a moment as he glances over at his singer before starting to play again.

2D is laying on his stomach, basking in the streams of light that pour in through the open windows. The heat warms his back and the slow wafting breeze that comes through the window relaxes him. He breathed in the calming scent of saltwater and fresh air, smiling softly at the feeling of it filling his lungs.

He reflects briefly on the way that the weather at Point Nemo reminds him of England. Most days were rainy, or at least overcast with clouds, but the occasional sunny day was truly uplifting. For all of the similarities between the two, Plastic Beach will never compare to home. 2D finds himself missing home. Not home with his parents or in Eastbourne at the fairgrounds, but at Kong Studios. He misses living there with Noodle, Russel, and Murdoc. He misses the adventure around every corner of the halls. He misses band practice and the excitement of working hours on end to reach perfection instead of the mindless singing he does now for their new album. He misses enjoying music.

At the sound of the music stopping, he turns his head slightly to look over at the man that lies a bit away from him. Their eyes meet for only a moment before Murdoc returns to his music. It's comforting to 2D. He smiles softly and closes his eyes, laying back down to enjoy the sun on his skin.

Murdoc doesn't let himself smile at the act. He keeps his eyes trained on the singer as he continues to pick away at his bass, slowly relaxing into the song.

The two find comfort in each other. Each man's presence reminds the other of when they were first getting started, when things weren't so complicated and the pursuit of fame didn't ruin music for them. And so they spend the day in silence, reminiscing and finding solace in each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else want to request a 2Doc drabble?


End file.
